It's Dategumi
by Hikage Chiaki
Summary: Dategumi dan salah satu rutinitas mingguan di sebuah citadel Bingo no Kuni. / "Kita harus apa di pagi hari yang tidak cerah ini?" / "Kalo gitu jangan tidur di sebelahku lagi." Rating T(plus) untuk bahasa. Warning : OOC, typos, maybe some shounen-ai, dan hal-hal nista lainnya. Please be aware.


Dategumi dan salah satu rutinitas mingguan di sebuah citadel Bingo no Kuni. / "Kita harus apa di pagi hari yang tidak cerah ini?" / "Kalo gitu jangan tidur di sebelahku lagi."

* * *

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & Nitro+

Warning : OOC, typos, maybe some shounen-ai, dan hal-hal nista lainnya. Please be aware.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

Pagi yang sama sekali tidak cerah menyambut penghuni citadel di Bingo no Kuni.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"A-aku takut, Aruji-sama! Huwee!"

"Kenapa ada Kebiishi pagi-pagi!?"

"Brrr... Gokotai-kun, tenanglah, aku ada di sini. Dan Akita-kun, itu bukan kebiishi. Itu hanyalah petir."

"Waaaahhh!? Ada Kebiishi!? Ayo kita serang!"

"Atsu udah kubilang itu bukan kebiishi!"

Oke, itu hanya sebuah pagi yang dialami saniwa dan sebelas tantounya, yang mungkin akan berperan juga di kisah ini. Mari kita fokus ke tokoh utama kita, ada tiga toudan ganteng yang biasa menyebut diri mereka—atau bukan mereka, melainkan para fangirl atau mungkin fanboy dengan istilah Dategumi. Iya, Dategumi yang itu, emang yang mana lagi?

Oke, lupakan yang terakhir.

Di pagi yang tidak cerah sama sekali ini, salah dua dari Dategumi hanya bisa menatap pasrah langit-langit tempat mereka tidur. Eh, jangan salah. Sang saniwa sudah memiliki cukup uang untuk menempatkan toudan-toudan kesayangannya di kamar-kamar. Masing-masing kamar lumayan besar, apalagi kamar besar yang menampung para tantou, yang kalo malem-malem bikin si Dategumi nggak bisa tidur gara-gara kamar mereka ada di sebelahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kamar Shinsengumi di sebelahnya lagi. Sudah biasa mereka mendengar teriakan "ORAORAORA!" atau "Kane-san yatta yo!" dari kamar itu. Tak lupa suara ambigu lainnya.

Ups, keceplosan.

Namun sayangnya keberuntungan tak berpihak pada Dategumi. Mereka terlanjur berkata iya pada sang saniwa untuk menempati kamar itu, yang sebenarnya dipaksa. Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kuri-chan, sepertinya ruangan ini menangis." Toudan bereyepatch yang sekilas terlihat mirip dengan moefikasi kapal di fandom sebelah memecah keheningan. Namun suaranya yang dibuat-buat lirih dan puitis tak cukup keras untuk menyaingi rintik hujan di luar sana.

"Bukan, bego. Atapnya bocor." Toudan yang dipanggil Kuri-chan nyerocos.

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, sang toudan bereyepatch, atau sebut saja Cecep, Pikachu, atau panggilan lainnya yang dirasa enak, duduk di atas futon, masih memandangi langit-langit kamar yang bocor. Saking khidmatnya, dirinya hampir ikut menangis, mengabaikan kalimat personifikasi pedang di sebelahnya, atau saking bodohnya karena teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Padahal ganteng, lumayan narsis, banyak fansnya lagi.

Ookurikara, atau sebut saja Kuri, hanya cuek dengan sikap Shokudaikiri. Dirinya kembali menatap jendela yang basah karena air hujan. Iya, Ookurikara lagi galau. Galau karena kenapa dulu mereka milih ruangan ini. Galau kenapa atapnya bocor. Galau kenapa sang saniwa nggak mau benerin atapnya meskipun Shokudaikiri sudah memohon dengan tatapan anak kecil.

Yang terakhir, maksudnya saniwa belum mau benerin atap karena katanya belum cukup koban.

"Oi, buruan sikat gigi sana." Pintu kamar dibuka, menampilkan satu toudan lagi yang cukup tinggi dan serba putih. Tsurumaru Kuninaga, atau sebut saja Tsuru atau Bango. Soal bangun tidur, Tsurumaru selalu bangun paling pagi di antara toudan lainnya, diduga untuk mempersiapkan kejutan selamat pagi untuk penghuni citadel. Tsurumaru juga termasuk toudan yang paling dekat dengan sang saniwa, baru saja setelah menyikat gigi, dirinya mampir ke kamar Awataguchi untuk menenangkan para tantou, sekaligus modus karena itu juga ruangan incarannya. Iya, yang rambutnya agak mirip Kuroko dari anime sebelah.

"Ogah."

"Kita harus apa di pagi hari yang tidak cerah ini?"

Tsurumaru menggeleng pelan, heran sama dua karibnya ini. Satunya jutek, satunya alay. _Kelar idup Bango._

"Hari ini kita jaga cafe."

"...kemarin juga udah."

"Itu seminggu yang lalu. Kita emang selalu jaga hari Kamis, kan?" Tsurumaru heran dengan karibnya yang tak biasa ini. Biasanya Shokudaikiri langsung nyambar sikat gigi bekas Ookurikara terus ke kamar mandi, nggak peduli sama Ookurikara yang ngambek seharian. Ookurikara nggak terlalu peduli, namun setidaknya menjaga cafe bisa menjadi sarana _refreshing_ untuknya dari tingkah Shokudaikiri kepadanya, yang menurutnya menjijikan. Tapi Ookurikara betah juga, atau malah senang?

Ah, tentang cafe, rupanya sang saniwa punya bisnis sampingan untuk mengumpulkan koban selain dari ekspedisi dan misi harian. Bersama sang _Japanese-bussiness-tantou_ , dirinya membuka cafe dengan para personifikasi pedang-pedang yang ikemen, dijamin membuat para fangirl dan fanboy tergila-gila. Cafe yang dibuka setiap hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Minggu itu bertempat di sebelah citadel, dengan pelayan yang berbeda setiap harinya.

"Shokudaikiri, para gadis muda di luar sana sudah menunggumu loh."

"Mereka tak akan datang di hari hujan seperti ini."

"Tapi kalo nyatanya mereka dateng dengan pakaian basah?" Tsurumaru nyengir lalu menghindar mengetahui Shokudaikiri langsung beranjak dan mengambil sikat gigi—

"Jangan punyaku!"

—Ookurikara, seperti biasa. Dan kalimat barusan hanya menjadi angin lalu untuk Shokudaikiri yang sudah jingkrak-jingkrak sambil ke kamar mandi, tak peduli dengan tatapan heran Hasebe yang baru saja dari kamar mandi.

Dasar labil. Pilih Ookurikara apa cewek?

"Trus, kamu mau apa? Shokudaikiri udah bergerak, kamu juga bantuin gih." Tsurumaru bergegas mengambil baju ganti khas cafe di lemari yang mulai penuh sama pakaian Shokudaikiri yang merupakan hasil buruan menghabiskan koban hasil ekpedisi tiga hari yang lalu, membuatnya teringat dengan saniwa yang nangis guling-guling karenanya. Ookurikara pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, muka kusutnya memandang sikat gigi cadangan lalu mengambilnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Yah, sudah tidak bisa dianggap cadangan karena sudah bertemu cipok Shokudaikiri juga.

* * *

Kamar Dategumi hanya menyisakan Tsurumaru yang sedang berganti baju khas cafe, yang jika dideskripsikan bisa membuat sang saniwa atau yang nulis kehabisan darah. Sekarang dirinya terlihat seperti butler yang biasa ada di kebanyakan maid cafe di kota yang agak jauh dari citadel. Sebenarnya Tsurumaru juga cukup digandrungi para pelanggan cafe yang sebagian besar adalah gadis muda yang ingin cuci mata. Tinggi, putih, ganteng, gampang diajak ngomong, yah meskipun kadang bikin gaduh cafe juga gara-gara hobinya yang suka ngagetin orang.

 _"Ichigo, dengan ini akan kupinang kamu dengan wedang jahe."_ batin Tsurumaru berkata dengan pedenya, berandai-andai jika suatu saat sang incaran pulang ke citadel yang entah kapan.

"Rambut oke. Baju cakep. Muka selalu ganteng. Siap buat bikin kejutan di mana aja!" Tsurumaru nyengir bango. Dirinya pun keluar dari kamar, berjalan-jalan kebingungan di ruang tengah citadel yang memperlihatkan halaman belakang yang masih diguyur hujan. Toudan-toudan yang lainnya hanya bisa ndekem di citadel karena hujan yang cukup lebat, membuat suasana menjadi agak muram. Ada yang lagi masak, nggambar, baca buku, dan ngerjain yang masih tidur.

Sementara itu...

"Oi buruan!" Ookurikara masih setia menunggu di pintu kamar mandi yang berisi si toudan eyepatch. Padahal sudah cukup lama dirinya menunggu, namun Shokudaikiri belum keluar juga.

"Iya bentar, tunggu dulu. Paling lima jam lagi."

"Anjrit."

Shokudaikiri memang paling lama jika masalah ke kamar mandi. Hanya menyikat gigi sekalian mencuci muka saja sudah seperti ketika oodachi diperbaiki. Namun, belum ada satupun oodachi yang ada di citadel dikarenakan tingkat keberuntungan saniwa yang rendah.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama yang membuat kaki Ookurikara kesemutan, akhirnya pintu dibuka, memperlihatkan Shokudaikiri dengan kerah jaketnya yang dibuka lebar. Berlagak seperti tebar pesona di hadapan Ookurikara, yang kini hanya ingin menceburkan dirinya ke kolam ikan taman belakang citadel.

"Maaf lama."

"Pergi sana!"

Krak. Sekeping hati Shokudaikiri pecah. Namun dirinya tak menyerah begitu saja karena dirinya sudah biasa dengan sikap Ookurikara. Iya, sudah biasa. _"Kuri-chan mah gitu orangnya,"_ batin Shokudaikiri.

Shokudaikiri pergi meninggalkan Ookurikara menuju kamarnya. Sementara Ookurikara masuk ke kamar mandi, menyikat gigi, dan mencuci muka. Pasta gigi pun berbarengan, saking nggak mutunya nasib Dategumi, begitu pula sabun muka. Jangan salah, meskipun Ookurikara terlihat tak suka merawat diri, namun karena paksaan Shokudaikiri, terpaksa dirinya ikutan. Sangat berlawanan dengan si Kacang Mete yang langsung rewel ke saniwa jika sabun mukanya habis.

Namun dirinya terdiam melihat sabun muka yang masih tak mau mengeluarkan isinya, meski sudah dipencet-pencet sampai gepeng.

"Ah, habis."

* * *

Ookurikara sudah kembali dari kamar mandi, membuka pintu kamar yang berisi Shokudaikiri yang sedang merapikan dasinya. Melihat pantulan bayangan Ookurikara di kaca, segera saja Shokudaikiri menyambut riang.

"Ah, kamu sudah kembali."

"Kamu ngabisin sabun muka lagi?"

"Ah, maaf. Karena aku harus terlihat keren di mata orang-orang. _Dan kamu, iya kamu._ " Shokudaikiri mengatakan kalimat terakhir di dalam hati, karena dirinya akan menjadi korban _scrap_ oleh Ookurikara jika sampai keceplosan.

Ookurikara memilih diam dan kembali ke fokusnya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju butler. Segera dirinya membuka bajunya—namun dihentikan karena tatapan aneh Shokudaikiri yang mengintip dari pantulan cermin. Sambil jilat-jilat bibir lagi.

"Jangan liat."

" _Please_ , kita ini punya kelamin yang sama kan?" Shokudaikiri mencari alasan.

"Kalo gitu jangan tidur di sebelahku lagi."

"Aku tarik kata-kataku barusan!" Shokudaikiri berseru. Karena menurutnya nggak tidur di sebelah Ookurikara lebih buruk daripada kena tusuk monster yari yang pelatnya sama kaya kakek cantik yang belum balik ke citadel.

Ookurikara sudah siap dengan pakaian butlernya, lalu bergegas keluar diikuti Shokudaikiri yang rupanya sedari tadi setia menunggunya. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar bobrok Dategumi.

"Kunci pintunya, nanti kemalingan lagi."

"Kemarin Midare-chan hanya melihat isi lemari kita kok."

"Tapi kamu kehilangan penutup matamu kan?"

"...yang penting sekarang udah ketemu."

Ookurikara hanya diam, menatap Shokudaikiri heran. Seingatnya kemarin Shokudaikiri galau seharian karena penutup matanya hilang diambil Midare, sampai-sampai ketika sortie nggak mau sakura fubuki sendiri. Sang saniwa sampai pusing sampai akhirnya Midare mengembalikannya—katanya dirinya hanya mencoba menjadi bajak laut, entah dirinya tahu tentang itu dari siapa karena sang saniwa pun tak tahu tentang itu (baca : kudet). Namun entah karena dirinya terlalu menyayangi toudan yang terlihat seperti anak-anak (atau dirinya terlalu merindukan Sada-chan yang dari dulu nggak di- _notice developer_ ), dirinya pun memaafkannya.

Pergi ke ruangan tengah, mereka disambut dengan Tsurumaru dan satu uchigatana yang cukup akrab dengan mereka, Heshikiri Hasebe, yang sudah biasa ikut membantu mereka dalam menjaga cafe.

"Ayo." Hasebe masang senyum, mentang-mentang mau jadi toudan yang paling setia di hadapan saniwa, tetapi hanyalah kesialan yang didapatnya. Kemarin Hasebe ngomel ke Tsurumaru gegara di PHP-in, katanya Aruji mau belanja bareng dia, tapi nyatanya Aruji belanja bareng Imanotsurugi. Otak Hasebe mengatakan nggak mungkin dia marah ke Imaken, nantinya malah diceramahi sama kakek tukang doa, atau dijadikan samsak buat Iwatooshi, meskipun mereka belum pulang ke citadel tercinta.

Dategumi hanya mengikuti Hasebe ke bangunan di sebelah citadel. Cuaca yang masih hujan membuat cafe sedikit lebih gelap, namun tak mengurangi estetikannya. Cafe hasil rancangan sang saniwa ini memang tak terlalu besar, namun selalu dirawat luar dalam. Biasanya para pelayan toudan yang jaga cafe membersihkan tempat itu sebelum membukanya. Menunya yang hanya berupa beberapa jenis kopi dan biskuit membuat sang saniwa dan toudan-toudannya tak begitu kerepotan, ditambah lagi dengan para toudan yang secara ajaib memiliki kemampuan lebih dalam menjalankan cafe.

"Tsurumaru kamu berbohong." Shokudaikiri berbicara tiba-tiba sambil mengelap meja.

"Apa?"

"Kamu bilang ada gadis-gadis muda yang datang dengan pakaian basah. Mana?"

Ookurikara hampir memecahkan gelas yang sedang dibersihkannya, sementara Hasebe hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil memegang gagang sapu.

"Sebentar lagi juga datang." Tsurumaru tentu saja hanya bercanda menanggapi Shokudaikiri.

Tak lama setelah cafe kembali hidup dari hibernasinya, para pelanggan pun berdatangan. Dan seperti yang si Bango bilang, para pelanggan yang sebagian merupakan gadis muda pun datang dengan pakaian basah. Alhasil Shokudaikiri pun tancap gas melayani mereka. Tak lupa Tsurumaru yang mengagetkan setiap pelanggan yang datang, Ookurikara yang menghidangkan pesanan pelanggan yang rupanya juga ngewota dirinya, dan Hasebe yang masang senyum pesona sambil mengelap meja ketika pelanggan akan meninggalkan cafe. Seperti itu lah keseharian Dategumi dan para toudan lainnya ketika jaga cafe. Sang saniwa akan memasang senyum bangga jika terus seperti ini, begitu pula para toudan.

Yah, setidaknya mereka tidak bermuram massal karena lupa jika kamar mereka bocor.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Datang lagi ya!" Shokudaikiri melambai kepada pelanggan terakhir yang memborong cukup banyak makanan. Lalu dikuncinya pintu cafe itu, menandakan hari ini cukup sampai disini.

"Ugh, hari ini lumayan merepotkan." Hasebe berkata sambil membantu merapikan meja cafe.

Banyak yang terjadi hari ini, mulai dari pelanggan yang minta foto sama Ookurikara, yang membuat Shokudaikiri ngambek ke saniwa yang lagi nonton tv—untungnya saniwa bisa mengatasinya. Lalu ada yang mencari ribut di depan cafe, hampir saja Ookurikara kelepasan jika yang lainnya tidak mencegahnya, dan semua bisa diselesaikan baik-baik.

"Namun semuanya terjadi pada Kuri. Mungkin sebentar lagi kamu akan mendapat toku." Shokudaikiri berniat bercanda. Padahal garing segaring keripik kentangnya Umaru dari anime sebelah.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya kemarin."

"Eeehh!? Kok aku nggak tau?"

"Kita beda _party_."

Jleb. Memang hanya di saat seperti inilah Shokudaikiri bisa lebih dekat dengan Ookurikara, karena mereka ditempatkan di _party_ yang berbeda. Shokudaikiri bersama Tsurumaru dan terkadang Hasebe, sementara Ookurikara bersama yang lain. Suatu hari dirinya bertanya ke saniwa mengapa hal ini terjadi, namun sang saniwa menjawab—

" _Nanti bosan loh. Bukannya makin jarang ketemu malah makin kangen?"_

—dan Shokudaikiri pun percaya dengan sang saniwa, entah hal itu benar atau tidak.

"Kenapa nggak cerita sama aku? Yah, kamu tau, mendapatkan toku itu luar biasa. Rasanya kita dihujani bunga sakura yang cantik, yang membuat kita menjadi lebih keren. Kamu seharusnya berbagi cerita denganku."

"Penting gitu cerita sama kamu?"

Shokudaikiri kicep. Tsurumaru dan Hasebe _facepalm_. Percakapan barusan membuktikan ketidakpekaan Ookurikara yang di luar batas. Ya, semua penghuni citadel tahu tentang Shokudaikiri yang suka nempel sama Ookurikara—bahkan mungkin musuh yang diam-diam ngestalk citadel. Dari kelakuannya saja sudah ketahuan, bahkan para pelanggan cafe yang merupakan fangirl mereka pun ikut berdelusi tentang mereka, sampai-sampai ketika saniwa pergi ke pinggir kota tak sengaja dirinya melihat doujinshi mereka.

* * *

Yah, mereka terlalu giat sampai lupa jika atap kamar mereka bocor. Kini kamar Dategumi banjir layaknya kebiishi ngompol—jangan tanya kenapa disebut seperti itu, yang nulis juga nggak tau bagaimana kebiishi ngompol.

"Ah, ini mengejutkanku."

"Berisik. Nanti aku beresin sendiri."

"Jangan gitu dong. Nanti kita beresih bareng-bareng!"

Tsurumaru menyemangati Ookurikara yang hanya bisa menatap muram kamar mereka. Shokudaikiri sedang memasak bersama toudan lainnya, sementara yang lainnya asyik bermain di ruang tengah. Bahkan para tantou sedang menggoda Sayo untuk bermain monopoli, yang kalau sampai ketahuan kakak dan kakek tercinta bisa-bisa saniwa dijitak. Atau mungkin juga itu salah satu penyebab sang kakak tidak pulang-pulang.

"Sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan mereka." Tsurumaru melihat ke ruang tengah, rupanya permainan monopoli semakin seru. Ookurikara hanya pasrah menuruti, sambil berandai jika suatu saat Ichigo melihat mereka lalu menjitak sang saniwa yang menjadi biang keladi.

"Lempar dadunya!"

"Aaaahhh kenapa harus ke sana?"

"Makanan sudah—"

"Yatta! Aku mendapatkannya!"

"Oi—"

"Coba kocok lagi!"

"Anak-anak, makanan sudah siap."

"Oke!" Para tantou pun langsung pergi ke ruang makan, menyisakan Tsurumaru dan Ookurikara yang memandang datar Shokudaikiri yang menahan sakit. Sakit memang jika dikacangin, dari tadi dirinya sudah menyumbangkan suara emasnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian para tantou ke makan malam, tetapi diabaikan. Ketika saniwanya yang bersuara tenang, para tantou langsung cabut dari tempat.

Puk puk. "Sabar ya." Tsurumaru, Ookurikara, dan saniwa berkata bersamaan.

"Kuri, malam ini kita tidur satu futon ya?"

"Nggak bakal. Najis."

* * *

"Uwaah, makanan malam ini terasa enak sekali!" Atsushi makan dengan lahapnya.

"Paman Shokudaikiri memang jagonya dalam urusan masak deh!" Midare berkata.

"Dan rupanya kak Bami jago juga dalam memasak!" Honebami hampir tak berkutik mendengar kalimat Maeda barusan. Namazuo yang ada di sebelahnya pun agak heran.

"...Terima kasih, Maeda." Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang ditundukkannya. Namazuo hanya terkekeh melihat Honebami yang pasti terlihat manis di mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Mungkin kakek cantik akan langsung diabetes ketika melihatnya, untungnya dia belum pulang.

"Kane-san, apa yang kaumakan malam ini? Apa yang ingin kaumakan besok? Kane-san? Kane-san!?"

"Tutup mulutmu ketika kau sedang makan, Kunihiro." Niatnya mencari perhatian, Horikawa malah diceramahi Izuminokami.

"Aku dapet bagian yang paling besar loh."

"Heh. Aku tak akan kalah darimu." Okitagumi yang hampir adu mulut dimanapun dan kapanpun juga tak ketinggalan.

Inilah suasana makan malam bersama para personifikasi pedang di citadel kesayangan. Semuanya berkumpul dan berbagi cerita bersama, bahkan yang numpang nimbrung juga ada.

"Kamu masih aja murung, Shokudaikiri. Ada apa?" Tsurumaru nyeletuk sambil makan nasi. Tidak sopan memang, tapi peduli kebiishi menurutnya (karena peduli setan sudah terlalu mainstream).

"Midare-chan menganggapku sudah tua." Tsurumaru ingin menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke muka Shokudaikiri saat itu juga, tetapi ditahannya. Dirinya tidak mau cari ribut sama pedang lainnya.

"Wajar, sih. Aku aja yang dibilang kayak kakek-kakek sama Aruji juga biasa aja. Paling kalo Mikazuki pulang dia juga dipanggil kakek juga sama Aruji." Tsurumaru membalas. Shokudaikiri masih memakan hidangan buatanya tanpa kata. Nggak level menurutnya jika dirinya yang keren ini dibilang sudah tua.

"Biasa aja kali. Bukannya kita semua memang sudah tua?" Ookurikara nimbrung secara tiba-tiba.

"Kuri-chan benar. Bahkan tantou yang terlihat seperti anak-anak dibuat terlebih dahulu sebelum Izuminokami." Tsurumaru menyahut. Suaranya sedikit dipelankan menyebut nama pedang Hijikata itu, karena dirinya tak mau melihat tatapan lembut namun mengancam dari Horikawa.

"Ah, kalian benar." Shokudaikiri terhanyut.

"Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku akan tetap terlihat keren meskipun aku sudah tua!" Shokudaikiri berseru dengan pedenya, berdiri di depan toudan lain yang hanya bisa melongo. Nasi di sumpit Gokotai sudah hampir jatuh.

" _Dan perubahan sikapmu yang drastis itu menyebalkan,"_ batin Ookurikara dan Tsurumaru bersamaan.

* * *

Dua jam lagi dan hari akan berganti. Untungnya kamar Dategumi sudah beres, dengan ember sebagai wadah untuk menampung air yang bocor dari atap. Lantai pun sudah bersih dari tumpahan air hujan, seharusnya mereka sudah bisa ke alam mimpi. Namun sayangnya belum.

"Sial. Gara-gara bunyi tetesan air aku jadi nggak bisa tidur..." Tsurumaru menggerutu.

"Aku kira meski sudah nggak hujan nggak bakal netes," sahut Shokudaikiri di sebelahnya tiba-tiba. Tsurumaru sedikit terkejut mengetahui Shokudaikiri juga belum terlelap.

"Ah, aku punya ide. Cobalah menghitung domba dengan tetesan air sebagai dombanya. Kau mengerti?" Tsurumaru berkata.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang bilang itu bisa membantumu terlelap."

Shokudaikiri mengangguk mengerti. Dirinya pun menghadap langit-langit kamar, membayangkan seakan ada domba yang sedang melayang-layang tak jelas di sana.

"Oke, kita mulai."

Tes.

"Satu—"

"Satu domba Kuri-chan, dua domba Kuri-chan, tiga... zzz..."

"Eh, udah molor aja." Tsurumaru yang hanya bisa maklum pun tetap menghitung domba di awang-awang, terkadang terlintas di benaknya Ichigo menjadi penggembala domba dalam sketsa pikirannya, sampai alam mimpi sudah mengetuk pintu kesadarannya. Sebuah hari telah dilewati dengan cukup menyenangkan. Dategumi pun kembali terlelap dan bersiap untuk menyambut esok.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Halo~ aku nulis di sini lagi hahah /siapakamu

Ini udah lama ditulis, tapi baru dipublish sekarang ^^;

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, kasih review, atau fangirlingan baca ini hahah /plek

Sekian dulu yaa~ bingung mau nulis apa ^^


End file.
